


Our House

by ji_tera



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gaming, Gen, The Sims, The Sims crossover, happy winter holidays, secretA3_2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/pseuds/ji_tera
Summary: Stuck for New Year holidays at his parents’, Itaru finds a way to entertain himself.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Our House

**Author's Note:**

> For dear Tooa, who asked for Itawu in their letter to Secret Santa.  
> Happy winter holidays and a full year of joy. May RNGods bless your every gacha pull.

The second tier of New Year food box had been eaten and all the lottery tickets checked through and sorted. Mrs Chigasaki had already tired of providing a running commentary for variety shows filling the holiday broadcast, far though be it for anyone in the house to suppose she had exhausted her humor; and Mr Chigasaki had decided that he had already spent his monthly quota of attention towards his family and busied himself with light reading, which in his understanding was biographies of great politicians and some emails that did not require immediate action. And the lovely daughter of Chigasaki family had took her husband and ran off to Gala back yesterday.

Which is to say, every member of Chigasaki family decided that enough family-friendly New Year mood was enough and found a suitable entertainment for themselves. Except Itaru. Who had wavered over taking his console to his parents’ for the three day New Year stay, but had ultimately decided against it, and was now regretting his decision very much, never again. 

For obvious reasons there weren’t many people grinding in any of the smartphone games, so Itaru had secured top places for himself quickly and painlessly, the latter adjective mostly related to his wallet. He had dug out his old PSP, but it was just that, old, and not even in exciting nostalgic way. For RNGod’s sake, the thing didn’t even have access to PSN anymore. Itaru felt like he was holding a trembling hand of an old friend waning away in a sickbed they could never leave anymore. And that was not a suitable feeling for the second of January.

Having been driven into the corner by listless twitching of his thumbs, Itaru ventured onto forbidden territory. His sister’s old bedroom. His every instinct screamed ‘No’, trained by pain, humiliation and countless combini runs, but Itaru was stronger than that. Sister dear was a couple hundred kilometers to the North and around one kilometer above after all.

The light clicked, and a setup of a room appeared onstage. It looked foreign, much sparser than Itaru remembered. It didn’t smell like sis’ hair products anymore, and one million little things were not there. But the glass covered desk still hosted a desktop, which was a relief, even though Itaru’s eyes watered after one look at the monitor. It wasn’t even on.

As expected, there weren’t any games really, unless one counts Solitaire. And Sims. Oh well, desperate times call for desperate measures, Itaru couldn’t imagine himself being desperate enough to start Solitaire though.

Loading took forever, he tapped his way through a dozen rounds on his phone, while the ancient desktop dragged the progress bar to the right. And then there was a map of a neighborhood right out of american tv-shows, ridiculously big, and bigger, houses removed from each other by stretches of grass-textured polygons. Sis was gonna kill him if he touched any of her saves - when she finds out he touched her computer she was going to kill him anyway, oh well - so Itaru opened the in-built editor to make a new family. 

First, a girl. There were some looks obviously provided by devs, plain stuff, brown hair, western faces. And quite a collection of skins added by sis, all colors and forms welcome. There were some skins modelled after game chars he remembered back from high school. 

Itaru set to work, trying out wigs, and boots, and eyeshadow, and body types on a human form, just to see if he could come up with an ideal girl for himself. Usually he preferred charas with bluish hair, but somehow those didn’t look good in the editor. And fun colored eyes didn’t match your average Yamato Nadeshiko hair at all, so he had to compromise there too. Sometimes an accessory or a shape just caught his eye, and he piled those up one by one until the mannequin turned into a human, complete with a smile and personality.

Itaru stared at a girl in the center of the screen, she had medium-length brown hair, cute brown eyes, her average bust was barely showing under a stripey top, tucked into american-cut jeans. Somehow he made himself a Director-chan, how did that happen.

And where Director-chan was, there was Masumi, so that’s whom Itaru made mext. His hand hovered over age selection, it was tempting, quite tempting to make their little psycho a toddler and see how he would waddle after Director-chan all over the place. Wouldn’t that be a perfect impression? With a chuckle Itaru clicked on young adult. Masumi is what he is.

There had to be Sakuya then, to fret around. Itaru found the right kind of red hair and extra sparkly eyes. He wanted to dress Sakuya up like an angel maybe, or into some young master garb, because that boy deserved to have all the finest things ever, at least where Itaru could help it. But at the end, when he was finished with the design, here was a Sakuya look alike, in jeans and a sweatshirt and a heavy watch on his wrist. Nothing else really fit.

And then there was an overgrown Harry Potter (at least Itaru was pretty sure that glasses belonged to an HP skin), and the most basic guy ever, and the buffest guy he could find at the latter’s side. And then he ran out of slots allowed for one household.

Itaru clicked whatever was there for “next”, he found himself quite excited actually.

First and foremost, he googled cheats. And got his little subjects as much money as the variable allowed. And then he bought the biggest lot and set to building a perfect house. A castle maybe. Cinderella’s castle would have made Director-chan happy, she seemed to like it when they all went to Disneyland together. Or he could build a space-base, why not, there’s certainly enough alien logic applied in their dorms at any given moment.

He wasn’t even surprised when he looked at the finished project and saw what was basically the floor plan of Mankai Company dorms. Just bigger. So that at least an extra couch could fit into every bedroom, himself and senpai absolutely needed another one. At first, he’d built private bedrooms for everyone, and Itaru himself wouldn’t be able to tell what happened to that plan. This is fine too.

There was an unsettling urge scratching at the back of his mind, and Itaru set to work again. A bit more googling on how to do stuff and things in here, and the household was complete. There was an arabian prince (Itaru went all out, nothing was overboard for their resident fake exchange student) and a tall and lean guy wearing eyeliner, there was a person outfitted with the most refined options Itaru could find, and a poet in greek toga, and a fluffy white cat called Mashumaro. There was a youngster with loaded stats (cheats again, Itaru was not ashamed), and another one with two children on his hands. Bit by bit the place was getting full.

It proved to be tricky to jungle service cars, everyone’s toilet urges, sporadic kitchen fires and leaking showers. And the worst of all was the cat. The household was light years away from the perfect family Itaru’d set out to make, really.

It was perfect.


End file.
